<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bridgerton ficlets by litra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536999">Bridgerton ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra'>litra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ficklet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three small seeds in the Bridgerton TV universe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>podfIDIC: Seed 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right click to <a href="https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/bridgerton%20seed.mp3">Download</a></p>
<p>
<embed/>

</p>
<p>Lady Bridgerton accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice."<br/>"I thought you might enjoy it."<br/>Violet raised an eyebrow at Lady Danbury's sly look, taking another slow sip of tea as they turned to watch their charges lean closer to one another across the drawing room. She nearly spilled a drop as the Duke of Hastings smiled broadly at some whispered comment her daughter said. Never had she seen a young courting couple at such joy in the discovery of each other.<br/>"Careful." Lady Danbury murmured.<br/>"Mmm."<br/>They looked at each other.<br/>"It tastes a bit like sweet pea."<br/>"Yes." Lan Danbury let warmth creep into her usual mischievous grin. "I thought it was fitting, considering the circumstances. Did you not carry a bouquet of them on your wedding day?"<br/>Violet closed her eyes, and remembered the floral bouquet and the look in her new husband's eyes when they finally alone together to enjoy the intimacy they had grown between in moments very much like these. Broad smiles in response to clever comments. Held gazes. She sipped at her tea again. Maybe she had once seen a couple in such throes of joy before, then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right click to <a href="https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/running.mp3">Download</a></p><p>
<embed/>

</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne rounded the corner and saw Simon coming from the other direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really didn’t expect to see you here.” Her hands came up to hover in front of her breast. She would have expected him to be as far from society as he could get now that their deception was concluded and he was no longer required at these affairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you said we were done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked contrite, like he for a moment had forgotten the state of things between them until she firmly reminded him. "Do you want some company?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne took a breath and managed not to gape, looking around at the covert glances. "This is certainly sudden. I suppose I can hardly refuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept walking her hand gently draped over his and saw Lord Norington hurrying down the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lord Norington, Have you met Miss Bridgerton? My friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norington nodded, but he didn't stop to chat. "Sorry, I'm late to see off my ship!" he rushed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have to lie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was I lying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well considering your earlier words I should think you were lying either now or then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his hand drop, and hers with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps you are right. I'll take my leave then." Simon bent a heel and stepped back leaving Daphne to curtsy as he turned and took his leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right click to <a href="https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/bridgetron%20seed%203.mp3">Download</a></p><p>
<embed/>

</p><p> </p><p>Penelope sat beside the brook and let the state of things between Colin and Marina tumble through her mind. Perhaps it was a mistake, allowing Lady Whistledown to be the vessel of destruction, but she couldn't see a better choice. She'd tried so many other routes, from gentle concerns voiced to Colin to pleading with Marina.<br/><br/>She pulled a book out of their bag, running her fingers over the cover. It fell open to a much-read passage, and she tried to immerse herself in the familiar words. Years ago, Colin had given it to her when she voiced shy curiosity about what he was reading. Penelope could recite entire sections of it from memory.<br/><br/>However, she failed, and what-ifs kept running through her mind. What if Marina was right, and marrying Colin was the correct one? What if Penelope's course of action was the best one, but there would still be dire consequences like all their families falling into ruin? She could not see how anything could happen now that did not lead to one ruin or another. It now became a question of whether she was willing to trade Colin's welfare for her own family's. She shivered at the thought. Then turned her gaze down to the book in her hand, seeing again the kindness in Colin's eyes as he gave her it without a second thought. Simply because he was a good boy, and now had grown up to be a good man.<br/><br/>Penelope closed the volume. No, she decided, Whistledown was the best thing to do, and she was going to do it.She tucked the book back in her bag and stood up slowly. It was time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>